When the truth and tears finally come out
by Shimigirl
Summary: This is my first fan fitcion story please read and review to tell me what you think. Bosco & Cruz will they ever be together. Finished. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Bosco & Cruz fan fiction. This is my first real story fan fic!

She stood at his doorway not knowing why her feet had carried her there. Bosco doesn't

care about me why would he after all I put him through. Her question lingered in the air.

Then she became separated from her body she watched herself as she knocked on his

door not knowing why or what she hope to achieve by doing so. Then she became one

with herself again as the door open and Maurice Boscorelli stood in the doorway staring

at her. Then she heard these words escape from his lips. "What do you want Maritza?"

Unable to move she just stared up at him. "I just came by to see how you were doing and

to thank you for what you did with Thomas Warner. You know giving me another shot at

him and all. I really appreciate it!"

Bosco stood there staring down at her. Since when did Maritza Cruz go around thanking

people? "I didn't do it for you sarge! I did it because that bastard needed to be taught a

lesson and you deserved to be his teacher. Is that really what you came all the way over here for Ritza?"

Ritza she thought to herself he hasn't called me that in a long time. I never realized how

much I missed until now she smiled to herself. Unaware that she was still standing at

Bosco's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bosco & Cruz Chapter 2

"Hey Cruz you still there?"

"Huh, yeah Bosco I'm still here. Do you think I could come in?"

"Ok, what the hell is going on Cruz huh? You show up at my doorstep thanking me and now you want to come in. What the hell are you doing?"

"Believe me Bosco I'm just as surprised as you are, "Cruz muttered under her breath. "Bosco please I just need to come in for a bit. Please!" she gave him her best pleading look. "Give me one good reason to let **you **in!"

"Just move!" Cruz pushed passed him and entered his apartment. It was a mess just as she remembered it. Cruz made her way to the couch and sat down.

" Your not invited to be here so you better make this fast because I want you out!" Bosco looked her right in the eye and she felt naked. She knew his eyes were looking in hers and they would see everything. She could never hide anything from those eyes. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry ok I'm sorry for everything that happened. Faith being shot, your brother Donald Man I'm just sorry. So sorry!" She almost whispered with tears in her eyes. Bosco just looked at her. She was crying he hadn't seen her do that since she held her dying sister in her arms. " I...I have to go Cruz said in a shaky voice and got up and started to walk out. As she exited the door her walk became a run and she begin to run out of the apartment, down the steps into the street.

She just ran and ran to the one place where she didn't feel alone. She knelt down at Lettie's gave and began to sob and sob. She had messed everything up so bad with Bosco, her family was gone and she was completely alone. Cruz just sat there she didn't even realize that it had begun to rain. She was to busy remembering the big dreams her and Lettie had. They often talked about their dream wedding and what the names of their kids would be. They even imagined a big white house with gables on the second for and a white fence. Right next-door to each other so they would never be apart but Lettie was dead and I'm alone so much for their dreams she thought to herself. It was raining pretty hard and she was soaked but she didn't care. " You were a good person Lettie and you died because I couldn't save you. What good is being a cop if I couldn't save the one person you love?" then she heard an answer, " You did something better! You love her unconditional and you never stopped trying to save her! In the end you did. She died in your arms where she wanted to be after everything you were still they for her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Thanks guys for your great reviews I would really like to hear more about what you thought and suggestions. This is my first story fan fiction so I wanna know your thoughts! Hope you guys like it so far!)

"What are you doing here Bosco?"

"Well, you just ran out of my apartment and since I'm a nice guy I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"How did you know that I would be here?"

" I dunno it was just a lucky guess really but you get hunches when you know somebody."

Cruz snorted," You think you know me Boscorelli?

"I knew to look here didn't I?"

"I still don't understand why you're here! You don't care about me! I mean how could

your after all the horrible things I did to you." Really when you think about it it's pretty

pathetic that you knew where to look for me. I mean I come down here to the cemetery to

talk to a dead person when I'm upset. I don't even have a real friend to tell." Cruz said in

an angered voice.

"Well first of all Maritza its human to forgive! And it's not pathetic to want to get your

feeling out even if the person can't talk back to you! Sometimes all you need is someone

to listen. With that he knelt beside her and put his arm around her! In almost a whisper he

said and sometimes all you need is someone to hold you when you cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Please read and review!

Bosco couldn't believe what he was doing. Here he was holding Maritza Cruz in his arms. After everything that she had done did he still care about her? Oh well he'd figure that out later. Right now was she needed him and he wasn't about to let go of her for anything. He couldn't help but think how perfectly she fit in his arms with her head just under his chin.

Bosco gently held her not saying anything just holding her tightly in his arms. Cruz couldn't hold it in anymore she just let it all out one heart-wrenching sob at a time. It felt so good to be in his arms again she felt safe and at peace for the first time.

After what seemed like an eternity Bosco gently got up and said to Cruz, " Come on we're both soaked we should go get into some dry clothes!" With that he took her hand and began to lead her to his car.

Cruz was in a daze as he led her back to his car. "I can just walk home you know!"

"You're not going home. I'm taking you back to my place."

"Why I don't need your help Boscorelli."

"You can barley walk and your really upset I'm not leaving you alone you madder what our history is!" Bosco had said that in his best that's final voice, he hoped anyways.

"Fine!" Cruz just gave up she was to hurt and tired to fight with him.

She fell asleep on the way home and when Bosco looked over at her he couldn't believe how scared she looked. In all the situations he'd been in with her he'd never seen her look so scared.

The next thing Cruz knew Bosco was gently waking her up with his voice. He helped her up to his apartment. "You better get those wet clothes off. Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah," she said in a small voice.

"There's clean towels in their already do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I remember."

Cruz pealed off he wet clothes and just let herself soak in the shower after about 20min she decided she should probably get out. For a moment she forgot where she was, the circumstances and that she was covered in bruises.

Meanwhile Bosco was looking for some extra clothes that he thought would actually fit Cruz. Finally he found some that she would be able to wear without them falling down so he headed to the bathroom to give them to her. He knocked on the door and said," Cruz can I come in I found some clothes for you."

"Yes you can."

He opened the door and gasped, she had a towel rapped around her waist and upper body but all the skin you could see was covered in bruises. "Oh my god Cruz I didn't realize it was that bad! That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to you!" and hint of anger in his voice. He softened his ton. Here are some extra clothes that I found for you they might be a little big which shirt do you want?

"I'm sure they'll be fine the grey one," she gave him a small smile.

When she came out Bosco burst out laughing, she was wearing one of his NYPD shirts that might as well have been a dress and a pair of his blue sweats that were way to long and if not for the draw string would have been way to big around the waist. They pants alone where at least 2 sized to big.

"I know they're pretty big she said tying not to laugh!

She sat down beside him on the couch and looked at him straight in the eye before saying, Thank you Maurice Boscorelli for all your doing for me! I'm glad your here with me! Your the only person I have in the world right now!"

Bosco just nodded for pulling her into his arms and kissing her on the forehead, "I know, I know," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Bosco awoke the next morning propped up on the couch. He slowly started to wake up

and as he did he saw Cruz still asleep in his arms. Boy she sure had needed him last night

she told him everything not because they were close but because he was there and

listening and she needed to get it all of her chest. They talked about Donald Man, Mikey,

Faith, her sister Lettie, and finally Thomas Warner and the rape. That's what she was

most upset about. Bosco could see the fear in her eyes when she talked about him. He

hated Warner for what he did to her. Tears streamed down her face and Bosco was there

to comfort her. Bosco still wasn't sure how he felt about her pr how she felt about him!

but he knew at the least he

considered a friend and when a friend needed him he would always be there to wipe away

her tears and to support her. He held her tightly in his arms and told her it would be ok

while stroking her hair. She eventually fell asleep in his arms. Even though he wasn't sure

what she was to him he loved having her in his arms for some unknown reason to him.

She kind of had him pinned down and he didn't want to wake her but he didn't mind.

He looked at his clock it was only 11:00 am he could let her sleep for a little longer he

thought to himself just as he said that she began to stir. Then she began to cry out in her

sleep. She's probably having a nightmare he thought to himslef. When it continued Bosco

gently began to stroke he hair and gently call her name, "Ritza honey wake up," over and

over again. When she did finally wake up she kind of jumped out of his arms until she

realized were she was.

"Hey, Ritza how was your sleep?" Bosco asked her.

"Fine," she said snuggling into his arms.

"That's good Bosco said just as the door bell rang!

"Who the hell could that be?" Bosco sighed as he got up to answer it.

(He he guys wonder who that could be I'll try to finish the chapter really soon!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cruz just looks at him as he goes to answer the door. Doesn't he want me to hide or something? She asks herself. She slowly tries to get up and go to another room just as Bosco opens the door and sees a very unexpected visitor standing there.

"Bosco we need to talk can I come in?"

"Um, Faith this really isn't a very good time!"

"Bosco just let me get this out ok! I'm sorry that I didn't trust you to always have my back and be there for me. After all we've been through I should have trusted you!" As faith said that she caught a glimpse of another person in his apartment. "So Bosco can I come in?"

"Well I've kind of got company Bosco said standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure they won't mind, I'd really like to meat your knew girlfriend." Faith said as she pushed passed him. What she saw she couldn't believe! Maritza Cruz was standing in the kitchen making coffee.

"What, Faith it's not what you think!" A panic-stricken Bosco told her.

"How can this not be what I think that little bitch is standing in your kitchen in your clothes? Tell me how this could be anything else?"

Cruz just stood their looking down at the floor.

Bosco frantically tried to explain, She needed someone to talk to, someone to be their for her! I'm all she has."

"So you just over look everything she put us through and sleep with her is that it?" Faith screamed

"It wasn't like that!" Cruz screamed!

"You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as Bosco! And don't try to convince me that's not what you wanted you slut!"

"Faith stop." Bosco said, "She's telling the truth."

"Bosco are you so blind you can't see it?" I can't believe I thought you had my back. I'm sitting there telling you I was wrong and your sleeping with **her! "Cruz I can't believe you had the guts to ask Bosco for help after all you put him through, you have no heart!"**

Al of a sudden Cruz just couldn't take it anymore, " Faith's right Bosco I should've never asked you to be there for me I don't deserve you! I have to go!" Cruz said as she pushed passed him and ran out of his apartment. Bosco tried to go after he but Faith grabbed his arm! Let her go you don't need her!"

As soon as she said that it was all clear. Faith was right he didn't need her because he had people who cared about him but Cruz needed him and that's what mattered. He was just about to tell Faith off when he heard this huge crash!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What the hell was that?" Bosco shouted.

"I dunno. Probably Cruz losing her temper as usual, Faith said sarcastically.

Bosco just ignored her and went to see what the sound was. "Oh my god!" Bosco yelled as he saw Cruz lying at the bottom of the flight of stairs. "Faith call and ambulance Bosco yelled as he ran down the stairs. "Dam it," Bosco thought to himself. "Maritza honey are you ok?"

She didn't answer him. Faith came down the stairs after him. "Is she awake?" Faith asked

"No she's not answering me, but she's breathing! Shit! How could this happen?" Bosco said looking down at her then he saw that his pants were all tangled up around her shoe because they were so long! "She must have tripped over my long pants when she was running down the stairs. Ritza come on honey wake up!" Bosco said as he stroked her cheek. Then he saw the blood. Oh my god. Bosco took off his sweatshirt and used it to try and stop the bleeding just as the paramedics came on to the scene. "Come on Bosco let the paramedics to their work, I'll drive you to the hospital." said Faith as she gently tried to lead Bosco away."

"NO, Faith I'm not leaving her!" Bosco said angrily and following the paramedics and getting into the ambulance. He held her hand the whole way there whispering to her hold on, "Ritza you can do it I know you can! Don't leave me!" When they got to the hospital nurses surrounded them. "Officer Boscorelli you can't come in here please wait outside." One of the nurses told him.

Bosco tired to fight with her but eventually gave up. He had been so worried that he hadn't even noticed his hands were covered in her blood. He went into the washroom and washed the blood off of his hands as well as splashing cold water on his face. How could this happen he thought to himself.

Faith came into the hospital just as Bosco came out of the washroom. She came running up to him and gave him a huge hug. "How's she doing?"

"Why would you care?" Bosco snarled as he pushed her away.

"Don't be like that Bosco."

"Why not Faith? You're the one who came into my apartment and started to scream at her. You didn't have to attack her like that!" Yelled Bosco

"She deserved it Bosco!" exclaimed Faith.

"You called her so many names when you didn't even know that whole story!"

"I saw all I needed too, she was using you again!"

"NO, she wasn't! She as there because I invited her." Bosco could feel the anger rising! Yes she did come to me but only to apologize and then she left but I went after her because I didn't want her to be alone. Nothing happened Faith! We just talked and we both fell asleep after. She needed me Faith, I'm all she has and I'm never going to abandon her!" Bosco didn't give her time to answer.

"And I love her!" Bosco yelled and if she dies I'll never forgive you!" As he said that tears began to form in his eyes! It was your fault she ran away she was very fragile. I mean she's had a tough couple of months with the rape and all! You had no right to treat her like that!" With that Bosco stormed off.

Faith was speechless Bosco wait!" He didn't though, he just kept walking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bosco didn't know how long he sat there for. His head in his hands, all he could do was think. He laughed to himself if Maritza was here she'd probably say that didn't happen to often. He couldn't really deny that. He didn't really think about his actions before he did them. His head was swimming with thoughts. He had just yelled at his best friend in the entire world the friend who never gave up on him. He had said that he loved Maritza. Love he thought to himself always screws everything up. Did he love her? Could he after all that she did? He didn't know what had happened to him. He had jus lost it. He protected and defended Sergeant Maritza Cruz over Faith.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Bosco asked himself.

"Officer Boscorelli?"

"Yeah," Bosco said without looking up.

"Would you please come with us?"

Bosco looked up to see two police officers standing there.

"Why?"

"We want to ask you a couple questions about Sergeant Cruz."

They took him to an empty room and started to ask him all these questions.

"What the hell is going on?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Officer where you aware that there were severe bruises on Cruz?"

"Yes, She got beat up while she was undercover."

"Are you sure that's how she got them." She bigger officer asked.

"Yes!" Bosco said annoyed, she told me. "Look it up in her report. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure she's ok."

"Not yet officer we're not done. Did you and Maritza get along?"

"We had are ruff patches but for the most part fine! Now get the hell out of my way!"

"Officer Boscorelli did you maybe push her down the stairs? You guys were fighting and you lost you temper maybe and gave her just a small push?"

"You think I hurt her?" Bosco said in a shocked voice. "You son of a bitch! I'd never hurt her! Ask Faith Yokas she was there when Maritza, **fell** down the stairs." She anger rising in his voice. Bosco was pissed off now.

Finally after about an hour the two police officers were satisfied that Bosco had nothing to do with Maritza being hurt and let him go.

"You leave me the hell alone!" Shouted Bosco as he was going back to the waiting room.

As he got there Bosco saw the doctor. "Officer Boscorelli," She greeted him. "How is she he asked?" Concern written all over his face.

"Miss Cruz has multiple bruising, 2 cracked ribs, and a really deep cut on her back. Her wrist is badly sprained. There is some swelling and bruising on her head as well as a cut, but she should be fine as long as she gets plenty of rest. She was lucky!"

"Can I see her now?" Bosco practically begged.

"Yes you can see her." The doctor pointed him to her room.

Bosco walked slowly to her room he was so relived that she was going to be ok. When he got to her room he opened the door as quietly as he could and walked inside slowly. When he saw her, a serge of relief filled his body but shortly after that his relief turned to heartache. She was covered in bruises and there was a huge gash across her forehead. Bosco pulled a chair up beside her bed. He just sat there watching her sleep. She was so fragile looking. Even in sleep she locked tormented. It was his fault entirely that she was so badly hurt. He should have done something, anything other than just stand there and let Faith attack her like that! He took her small fragile hand in his and whispered, "I'm so sorry!" then lightly knelt down and kissed he forehead. At that exact moment something inside of him changed and he knew that he loved her with all of his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(I hope this story isn't getting boring tell me if it is.)

The last think she remembered was running out of Bosco's apartment then falling down the stairs. She awoke to find herself in a hospital bed with all the tubes hocked up to her. Then she saw him Bosco was sitting in a chair just watching her when he realized she was awake her squeezed he hand.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

"I feel like carp." She looks at Bosco's face and wonders why he looks so concerned. Why isn't he with Faith? She wonders to herself.

"Bosco why are you her with me?"

"Because Ritza, you're hurt."

"Don't do this Bosco. Don't make this harder for me, ok. I should have never confided in you. Faith was right."

"No she wasn't," Bosco protested.

"We already had our chance and I screwed it up." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Bosco you deserve someone who will always be there for..."Shhh, Bosco put his hand over her lips. You need to rest and I'm not leaving you so just forget it."

She began to argue with him but Bosco wouldn't let her. Then he became serious again. "Ritza, I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you. I should have." This time it was her turn to put her hand to his lips and say, Shhhh. "It's ok, I'm fine."

"No it's not ok! I almost lost you without even really realizing that I had you. I'm so," Bosco said putting his head in his hands.

Cruz just reached for his hand and put it against her cheek you're here now and that's all the matters.

(This is a really short chapter but I promise to the next one will be longer!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bosco sat beside her bed just watching her sleep. His pinkie finger entwined with hers. He thought about what the doctor had said. She needs plenty of rest. She was still in a lot of pain but she was getting better slowly. Bosco had decided that he would take her home with him. Because of this he had spent most of yesterday cleaning up his apartment to actually make it liveable. She began to wake up.

"Hey," Bosco whispered.

"Hi, How long have you been sitting there?"

"Awhile. Guess what the doctor said that you could come home today."

"Really I can't wait to get home." She gave him a small smile.

"Um..Well here's the thing Maritza the doctor says you shouldn't be all alone so you're coming home with me." Bosco said waiting to see what her reaction would be.

"But, I'm ready to go home and take care of myself!"

"I know and you will, just wait until you get a little stronger ok?" Bosco said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Fine." Cruz sighed. Secretly she kind of liked having Bosco around to take care of her though she'd never admit it to him ever!

When they got back to his apartment, Cruz was speechless it was actually clean.

"It's looks a lot bigger doesn't it," Bosco said smiling.

"I was going to go for clean but bigger works to." She said with a mischievous grin on her face. Bosco just laughed as he put her duffle bag in his room.

"Do you want Chinese food tonight, because I wouldn't want you die on us after all of this because of my cooking!"

"I'd eat even your cooking after two weeks of hospital food."

Ok, Chinese it is, I'll go pick it up and then I'll be right back, ok.

"Sure."

"Bye,"

Cruz walked all around his apartment just getting herself used to where everything was. She decided to take a shower. She felt so icky from being in the hospital. She never did like hospitals. She had to search Bosco's place to find a plastic bad to put over her sprained arm! She wasn't aloud to take the tenser bandage off. She grabbed a towel, and her shampoo. The water relaxed her she just let it beat down on her body. This was the best she'd felt in weeks.

When she was done she dried her hair with a towel and then she saw herself in the mirror. Her face still had the yellowish purple bruises on her face along with the large gash on the right side of her face. The rest of her body was still covered in bruises. As she looked at herself in the mirror she wondered who would ever love her now. Bosco was just being a good friend she was sure he'd never think of her like that! She signed. And went to get dressed.

When Bosco came home he saw Cruz sitting on the couch. She was wearing and pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved low cut, navy blue shirt. She had even put on eyeliner, mascara and some lipstick she looked so much better Bosco thought to himself.

"I got the food and I even remembered to get extra egg roles with plum sauce because they're you favourite aren't they," Bosco said in a cheery voice.

"Actually I really don't like them that much anymore."

Bosco looked all worried.  
"I was just kidding, I still love egg roles." She said laughing.

"That's not a very nice thing to do to a guy!" Bosco said as he pulled her into a big bear hug. As they ate Cruz noticed that Bosco was having a hard time with his chopsticks.

"Dam it," Bosco said after about ten minutes and no luck and got up to go get a fork.

"Try holding them this way," Cruz showed him

"Right," Bosco said "There's no way in hell that after all my different ways yours is going to w... hey it works said a surprised Bosco.

After diner Bosco noticed that Cruz seemed kind of down. He flopped down on the couch next to her and said, " Hey what's up?"

"Nothing!"

"You can't fool me. What's the matter?" Bosco put his arm around her.

"It's just that look at me." Cruz said in a distressed voice.

"So you have a bit of plum sauce on your face, I can fix that." Cruz started to laugh as he took out a napkin and brought it up to her lips and wiped off all the plum sauce. When he was done his face suddenly became serious.

"Cruz I know what you're going though, I went through the same thing remember." He said pointing to were he had a piece of gauze covering up his big scar. He took her head in his hands and said, "listen to me, you look beautiful right now ok."

"But, I hate having my weakness displayed all over my face."

"The bruises will fade in time and that gashes scar will fade so you can't even se it." Bosco still had his hands on her cheeks. Cruz slowly relaxed and she gave him a small smile.

"See now when you show that beautiful smile you look gorgeous." He said quietly.

Cruz looked up at him right into his eyes as he looked her in her eyes. Something in their eyes sparked between. Bosco looked at her deep brown eyes and said in a hushed whisper if only you could see yourself the way I see you you'd never doubt you beauty again and with that he slowly leaned over and gently kissed her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Please keep reviewing thanks for all your help!)

Bosco couldn't believe that he just kissed her. What the hell was the matter with him? He knew that he should pull back. She probably was ready for this but if felt so right. Finally Bosco got a hold of himself. He just looked in her eyes with his hands still cupping her face. "How's that for reassurance?" Bosco said in a small voice.

Cruz sat there completely surprised. Oh my god Bosco just kissed me. Her head was swimming in thoughts. Did he still have feelings for her? She was surprised at her self because she didn't pull away like she thought that she would. She didn't really have time to answer or think about her question because the kiss ended and Bosco just looked into her eyes with his hands still cupping her face in said, "How's that for reassurance?" Cruz sat there trying to catch her breath. She didn't say anything instead she leaned closer to him and pulled him into another kiss. When she finally pulled away she said, "does that answer your question?"

Bosco was silent all he could do was nod his head yes. Cruz looked up at him and she new that she loved him and if he loved her he would be understanding and take this slow.

"Bosco do you still care about me or is this some kind of pity thing cause you don't think I should be alone or something? I don't want you to be with out of pity and I want you to know that I need to take this slowly." Cruz's voice grew shaky as she said that.

"I still care about you. No way that this is some kind of pity." Bosco took her into his arms as he said that and just held her in his arms. Cruz felt so safe and content in his arms she allowed herself to rest her head on his chest.

Then Bosco spoke, "I can be patient, though it might kill me," Bosco said with that grin on his face that Cruz loved so much! We can go as slow as you want. I let you go once there's no way in hell I'll ever let you go again Ritza, you're stuck with me!" Bosco pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I'll try to make the next one longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Bosco?" Cruz said to him as she was getting ready to go to bed and Bosco was getting the couch ready for himself. "Do you think we could keep this quiet about us for awhile? I'm just not ready to tell everyone!" Bosco walked into his room. "Sure, mums the word."

Bosco woke to the sound of Cruz whimpering. He quietly got up and went into the room she was sleeping in. What he saw broke his heart. She was curled up in a ball with the blankets around every part of her body. She had tears in her eyes.

"My god Maritza what did this guy do to you?" Bosco slowly made his way to her bedside and began to stroke her hair and in a soft hush tell her it was ok.

In her sleep Cruz heard the soothing sound of Bosco's voice and she relaxed a bit and began to wake up. When she did open her eyes, a sigh of relief flooded her body. She clung to his hand and whispered, he's always in my dreams! He won't go away and I can't run anywhere he won't find me."

"Shhh! Your safe here with me!" He stayed with her stroking her hair until she fell asleep then he quietly got up and went back to the couch. He felt so back for her. "That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to her!" Those were his last words before he to drifted of to sleep.

"Hi, Bosco said as he walked through the door that night after a rough shift. It was nice to have someone to come home to. Well it usually was except for tonight.

An angry and annoyed Cruz greeted him. "Bosco I can't stay here another day! I have to go to work tomorrow and you can't stop me. I have to get this guy. Don't you understand that?" Cruz screamed in frustration.

"Now, now don't shoot the messenger. That's what the doctor said and there's no way the lieutenant will let you go to work anyway so just forget it and relax ok!" Bosco said leaning over and kissing her.

She just pushed him away. "But I'll go crazy if I have to be home all day by myself again tomorrow."

"Your not strong enough yet. It's only for a week and anyway I got you something that will keep you busy will I'm gone. Bosco produced a small box and gave it to her.

"What is it?" Cruz sat on the couch with the gift in her hands. She was so surprised she didn't even she the tiny air hole that it had.

"Open it and find out." Bosco said with a huge grin on his face.

"When Cruz opened the box she couldn't believe what she saw a small White kitten with one blue eye and one green eye stared back at her. "Oh she's so cute!" Cruz couldn't stop smiling at the little kitten as she slowly picked her up out of the box.

"I thought she could keep you company until you could go back to work." Bosco smiled to himself, he was glad she liked it. Earlier that day during a child had given him the kitten because his cat had given birth to kittens and as a thank you for helping him the kid had given he a kitten. Bosco had promised to take good care of the kitten.

Cruz walked over to him and gave him a huge kiss. "Thank you. I've never had a pet before." "Me nether. I mean we're not supposed to have pets in this building but I thought who would find out about one little kitten."

" Don't I get to take him home with me?"

"Of course if you want to!" Bosco said with a laugh. "You think I want to take care of her? I mean it is a her right?"

"Yes it's a her." Cruz said laughing. What should I name her?"

"How the hell should I know she's your kitten?" Bosco said in a sarcastic voice.

"I know Lily." She looks like a Lily." Cruz softly picked the kitten and began to snuggle her. "How would of thought that the great bossy and tuff sergeant Cruz would have a soft spot for a kitten? Not I," said Bosco.

"Hey Boz, When do you think that I'll be able to go home?

"First of all since when do you call me Boz and second they think they spotted Warner around your apartment yesterday but he got away so you're not to go home unless I'm with you." He could see the fear in her eyes as she heard his name. When will this nightmare be over she wondered to herself. Just then Lily wriggled out of her hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Thanks for all your great reviews I love reading them! Keep them coming please!)

"What the hell!" Bosco yelled as he woke up to a little kitten sitting on his chest bating at his head like it was a toy. "Cruz get your cat off my face face. I'm not a toy he said to the small cat a he kicked her off him."

"Oh. Did that mean grumpy guy hurt you?" Cruz said as she picked up the kitten. "You know I've been thinking of changing her name she's not a Lily after all.

"Yeah I know! You should change it to pain in the ass!" Bosco sighed as he hid under the covers. "I know what I'm going to name her. Her name is going to be Valencia. It means strong in Spanish." Cruz picked up Valencia and put beside a curled up Bosco. Within minutes Valencia had crawled up to Bosco's face and had started to purr and curl up right beside his face. "Ritza take you kitten! I don't want her in my face." Said a half asleep Bosco. "It's not like she's hurting anybody. She likes you." Cruz said laughing.

"I still think you should name her pain in the ass. I beginning to regret the day I gave you that thing. He pulled the covers over his head hoping she would just go away.

"Come Bosco it's time to get you lazy ass up! We have to go to work and if you don't get up I'll put Valencia on your face this time." Cruz said with a wicked smile. Then she leaned over and kissed him. Bosco pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Never wanting to let her go. He loved the way her lips tasted and the way she felt when he pulled her closer to him. When they finally parted Bosco gave in, "OK, ok but since when do we go to work? Bosco asked.

"Since I called the caption and got him to let me work again."

" He's going to change his mind when I'm done talking to him!"

"No Bosco, Cruz said firmly. I have to do this please and I will with or without your support!" He knew she was right since when did Maritza listen to anyone but herself.

"There's not much point in me resisting since you'll do it anyway he said leaning over beginning to tickle her." "Bosco stop we have to get ready for work," Cruz said in between giggles.

Bosco sighed, "You're no fun!" Then got ready to go to work.

When they got to the house Cruz went in first then Bosco came in after a couple of minutes. As usual Bosco had to rush around to make it to roll call on time. He finally did make it to roll call with everything but one shoe on. He was partnered with Monroe as usual. Tye with Finney, and Sully with a new guy. Bosco and Monroe were just about to leave when Faith came in the room. "Bosco can I talk to you for a minute?" Bosco just nodded and followed her into an empty room a very stern look on his face.

"You know Bosco that I never meant for Cruz to fall down those stairs. I just couldn't believe that you and her were together. After all she did to you and me!" Bosco tried to interrupt her but Faith just said, "Bosco just let me get this out then you can talk. I guess I felt betrayed. I mean she shot me. But I'm not in charge of you and we're not partners anymore and If you want to go get mixed up with Cruz again that's your choice but I won't be there to bail you out or comfort you when she uses you again or tosses you aside as soon as something better comes along. I'm done cleaning up your mess." Faith face was serious.

"She's not the same anymore Faith. It's not the same and I lover her can't you respect that as my best friend?"

"Yeah right!" Faith snorted. "People like her don't change and I'll never be able to see what you see in her or respect your relationship with her. All your relationship is, is sex"

"That's not true it's not about that at all. She did change and you know what she's not the only one. Ever since you made deceive you're sure as hell not the same Faith Yokas you used to be. The Faith Yokas I used to know would never not believe me and she sure as hell would never tell me that are friendship is over, because of my girlfriend!"

"So she's your girlfriend now Bosco are you stupid?"

Bosco just walked out the door. "Let go Monroe I'm done here." Bosco looked back at Faith and thought to himself I'm done here forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cruz was just getting into the RMP to go to a crime scene with Santiago when she heard it. She quickly pushed Santiago and got into the drivers seat before barley saying, "I'm driving get in quick. She wasn't really concentrating on her driving all she could think about was Warner. She needed to get him now! Santiago was telling her to slow down and let someone else handle this but she just ignored him and kept driving she had to bring down or at least see him brought down but she really wanted to do it herself.

"I want to see the look on his face when that son of a bitch realizes that he's done and I'm going to be the one to close the cell door!" Cruz yelled.

Bosco heard the call. **He** had been spotted and before he even had time to think Bosco got into the car and was yelling at Monroe to get in the dam car.

"Bosco what are you doing we have to go to another call! Let someone else handle this!" Sasha yelled at him.

"NO! This guy has to pay and I have to be there when he does. Are you gonna get in the dam car or not cause either was I'm going! Bosco said angrily. This son of a bitch better run cause if I even get a hold him he'll wise he was never born!" Bosco said with anger and hatred. Monroe sighed and got into the RMP. "Since when do you care about Cruz? I hope you know what you're doing Bosco!"

Bosco and Monroe were the first on the scene. Bosco pulled up beside Warner and jumped out of the car. When he started to run Bosco was happy. "Where you going?" Bosco said as he ran after him. He tackled him to the ground. "You are going to pay for what you did to sergeant Cruz you son of a bitch, Bosco yelled as him in between punches. "Bosco stop Monroe yelled but he didn't. Cruz and Santiago arrived next! Cruz couldn't believe what she saw Bosco was going to kill him. Monroe was trying to pull him off but she couldn't. Santiago ran to help her. It took Santiago, Tye and Monroe to pull Bosco off while Finney waited to arrest him. Pretty impressive for not being a really big guy! Just as they got him off Bosco yelled, "If you ever come near her again I'll kill you with my bare hands do you hear me I'll kill you!"

"Did you see what he did to me?" Warner asked Finney

"It looked like you ran and then threw the first punch and finally resisted arrest to me." Finney said with a smile.

Cruz went over to Warner grabbed his hair and made him look her right in the eye while she said, "You are going to pay for this!" Before Tye and Finney took him to look up.

Meanwhile at the hospital, "Santiago you and Monroe can go back to the house I'll wait for Bosco."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Ok, He and Shasha left. Cruz made her way down to where Bosco was. He had a little bruise above his eye and his right arm was all bandaged up. Cruz, Thought is was ironic how she had just got her bandages off her hand and all her bruises on her face were now almost gone. She walked into his room not really knowing whether to say thank you or get mad at him for his reckless behaviour. Oh well she'd now what to say soon enough. Instead she just walked over to him. Bosco began to try and explain but she just put her finger to her lips and went over to him and pressed her lips against his into a deep kiss and whispered, "thank you." He just nodded, kissed her forehead and with his good hand pulled her into a hug. Even if she didn't get to do take Warner down, she was glad Bosco did it for her. Besides she would still get plenty of time to pay Warner back later right now she just wanted to enjoy being with Bosco and be happy that it was finally over.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(I hope this is a good chapter! Keep in mind I've never done this before Enjoy!)

"So how do you want to celebrate?" Bosco asked Cruz with a twinkle in his eye.

"Actually I would really like to go home for a bit. Then we can do something ok."

"If that's what you want."

They made their way to Cruz's apartment. Cruz opened the door and walked inside. As much as she like living with Bosco, it was nice to be home. Bosco stood at the doorway. Remembering everything that had happened in this apartment. All the lies, control and betrayal, he thought to himself this time it would be different.

"Bosco are you going to stand their all night or are you going to come in?" Cruz walked over to him and took his hand and gently led him inside.

"Maritza, I want our relationship to be honest. No more lies ok."

"Ok," Cruz looked at him he looked so cute when he was serious.

"Come on Cruz get dressed I'm taking you to dinner at a nice restaurant and I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll got back to my place get dressed and pick you up here in an hour." Bosco didn't even give her time to answer he just left and as he did hollered, " You better be ready and waiting."

Bosco looked at himself in the mirror. No matter how nice he dressed or how nice his hair was he's always have a flaw. When he looked in the mirror all he saw was the bandage across his face. He'd never look like the old Bosco who looked good and knew it. Instead he had this huge scar across his face.

"Why on earth would Maritza want to be with me when I look like this? She's so beautiful and all I am is a cop with messed up life. How could she love me now?" He pushed the thoughts out of his head because he was going to be late.

Maritza looked at herself in the mirror, perfect she thought. As she looked at herself in the mirror she began to wonder how long would Maurice Boscorelli stay with her? How long would it take him to become board of taking things slow with her? She was broken how could he love her now? Those thoughts were pushed room her mind as someone knocked on the door.

Bosco stood there at the door not knowing what would happen that night. When she came out he almost fell over. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a low cut, dress with thin straps and a pink design of flowers that flowed down the dress. The dress cam to just above her knees and she wore little black jacket on top. "Wow!" is all Bosco could say while catching his breath.

"You ready Bosco or are we going to stand her all night? Cruz smiled

Bosco suddenly came back to earth, "Oh um yeah lets' got!" Bosco took her hand.

When they got there Cruz couldn't believe it. This was the most beautiful restaurant she'd ever been to. The tables were outside and there was a live symphony playing. The waiter led them to a table with a white tablecloth and a candle in the middle. Bosco like a gentlemen pulled out her chair for her. "After you madam." Bosco said with a smile on his face. The waiter started by poring whine in both their glasses.

"Bosco this place is amazing! You didn't have to take me to such a elegant place, you know." Cruz said but she was really glad he did.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." He took her in his across the table.

"That looks like fun Bosco lets dance." Cruz got up and tried to pull Bosco up.

"Oh, no I don't dance." Bosco said with a smile.

"Come on please, please just for will you dance?" Cruz gave him her best puppy dogface. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "Please!"

"Don't look at me that way Ritza, I don't dance." Bosco knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Come on please!" Cruz begged him.

"Fine, but you have to play, play-station with me for a week!" Bosco took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. A slow song came on just as they began to dance. Bosco pulled her close to him. "Just to warn you Ritza I'm no good at this!"

She just smiled and said, "You're doing fine." She was so happy to be in his arms dancing with him. He pulled her closer to him and put his hand on her back. She was so close he could smell the shampoo in her hair that always smelled so good. She came a little past his shoulder in heels and she had leaned her head against him. At that moment it seemed that everyone else was gone and they were the only to people in the whole world. Bosco leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. Then she leaned her head against his shoulder and they danced until they end of the song.

Bosco woke up find Maritza still asleep beside him. He remembered last night how they had danced and then enjoyed their meal, taking and laughing. He took her home and after he kissed her goodnight a couple of times turned to go only to find Maritza call his name and when he turned around pull him into another deep kiss. It felt so right that Bosco didn't pull away instead he pulled her closer to him and too her in his arms, then he kissed her again. Felling her soft lips against his. Each kiss became deeper. He remembered stopping taking her face in his hands and asking her, "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You've always been there for me. Even when no one else was." She said as she kissed the bottom of his lips. Then she slowly said, "But I want to see all of you! You see all of me." With that she put her hand over the bandage and took it off his face. "There, now I see all of you, she said as she kissed his cheek where his scar was. Bosco knew then that he was a fool to think that she wouldn't love him because of a scar.

"I love you Ritza!" Bosco said to her just before they made there way to the bedroom.

"I love you to Bosco."

She looked so cute when she slept. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. She moved. "Ritza honey, time to get up, he kissed her again. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hi!" Said coming closer and kissing him good morning.

"Come on Ritza we have to go to work." Bosco said in her ear.

"Five more minutes," she said as she crawled into his arms.

"Ok" Bosco looked at her and realized that he never wanted to be apart from her ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Tell me if you think this is getting boring or if you have any ideas.)

"Dam it!" Bosco yelled. "She's going to kill me! All I had to do was keep that stupid kitten for one day and I already lost it! Come on Bosco it'll be fun." Bosco said in a very annoyed voice imitating Cruz as he continued to crawl on his hands and knees. "When I find that cat she's going to wish she was never born!" Come here you pain in the ass." If the owner catches me with a cat there's gonna be hell to pay so Val...whatever your name is get your ass back here now. Bosco was begging to become frantic. "If I don't find that kitten I'm a dead man. I only left the door open for a moment! She's a fast little bugger." That's when he heard it. The smallest meow. " Oh god please let that be her!" Bosco crawled closer to see the small white kitten meowing at him. Bosco went over to her and grabbed her. "Gottcha! Now come on you stupid cat." Valencia didn't like being grabbed because she immediately began to try and wriggle out of Bosco's hands. "Oh, no you don't! Bosco said holding on to her tightly. "Ouch, son of a bitch. Don't you bite me!" He yelled. Just then Bosco caught a glimpse of the owner of the building coming down the hallway. "Oh crap. What am I going to do?" Before he had time to think Bosco stuffed the kitten down his shirt and began to walk by the owner. The owner looked at him funny because he had a big bump in his shirt and was walking very funny. "What the hell are you looking at?" Bosco yelled. The owner quickly averted his eyes. "Cruz owes me a big favour!" Bosco said as he began to scheme what it would be.

Cruz opened Bosco's apartment with the key he had given her to find him sprawled out on the floor playing with the kitten and talking to it in a funny voice. He had a piece of string with a toy mouse tied to it and was pulling it along the floor. He obviously didn't know she was there. Cruz coughed to let him know she was there. As soon as he noticed her acted like he wasn't playing with the kitten. He slowly got up walked over to here and casually said, what the hell took you so long? Take your stupid kitten." Oh my god she thought to herself. He likes the kitten but is trying to act like he doesn't that's sooo cute. She walked over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Hi to you too." Bosco said with a grin as he pulled her into his arms. "What was that for?"

"I dunno for just being you."

"Very good reason!" Bosco said picking her up and swinging her around the room.

"Bosco put me down now." Cruz yelled. He didn't listen instead he swung her onto the couch. Then he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. She loved the feeling of his lips and pulled him closer. He stroked her cheek and that's where they remained for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter took so long I had a bit of a writing block but now it's all good. I'm sorry this chapter was so short I'll write more soon.

Bosco woke up with Cruz in his arms. I could get used to this he thought to himself. He smiled as he remembered last night. Spending all this time with Cruz getting to know the person that was inside of the tough bitch front she put up had definitely kept things interesting around here after all that they had been through together. But it had done something more for Bosco. For the first time in his life Bosco didn't need this person in the sense he's needed people all his life. He didn't need Maritza to bail him out every time her screwed up like faith had. He didn't need her to teat him like one of her kids. He didn't need her to love him like he needed his family to ever since he was a little kid. For the first time he loved someone selflessly. He didn't lover her because of what he did for her but he loved her because he just loved her.

He had known that he lover her for some time now but until now he hadn't realized just how much her loved her. Sure he'd been with other girls before and thought he was in love but this time it was different. There was something in the way she talked, the way she moved and they was she made him feel like he was complete when he was around her. Like this huge hole that had been inside of him his entire life was filled when she was around him. She also just loved him for what he was. She never made him feel like he needed to chance or he needed to be better. She just loved him for being him.

Cruz all of a sudden jumping up and pulling him into a deep kiss shattering his thoughts.

Yep, he thought to himself I could really get used to this.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The End

2 years later

Bosco couldn't believe that he was actually happening to him. He looked over nervously at his mother who was in the first row and already starting to tear up. She was smiling so much and looked so happy for him. Faith sat beside Bosco's mom. She was happy for him and had let him know that. Bosco was glad that things between him and Faith were ok because she was like a member of his family and he was happy that she now approved of his soon to be wife. Her approval meant a lot to him, it always had. He smiled to himself before looking over at the priest and then at his best man. Bosco was glad that Ty had agreed to be his best man. Since Mikey was gone and Bosco didn't really have a lot of friends Ty had agreed. There was a very small wedding party because well it was Cruz and him and lets face it the two didn't really have a lot of friends. Sasha was Maritza's maid of honour. As expected Sasha looked amazing she wore a violet dress that was sleeveless and it followed her every curve. The next thing he knew he Maritza walking down the aisle giving herself away of course since any member of the small family she had once had were gone. She looked so beautiful that Bosco lost his breathe. She had on a simple yet elegant white dress. It was sleeveless with straps that came around her next. The top of her dress came into a bodes shaped with diamond and pearls all over it and in the middle in the shape of a diamond. The dress had a small train and the way the dress hung on her hugging her ever curve made he like the most beautiful women in the world. Her hair was curled, part of it was up and held in place by a barrette that was square like with diamond on it and the rest of her hair clung to her shoulders. She was carrying a bouquet of roses in her arms. When she got to the end of the aisle Bosco gently took her hand and the ceremony started. After what seemed like forever the priest said the words both Bosco and Maritza had been waiting for. "You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Bosco gently leaned down and kissed Maritza.

This was the moment both Maritza and Bosco had waited for all there lives! They both now had the thing they had wanted most for all their lives, someone they could love and depend on. Because now they had each other but more than that it was the start of the family that they both now had.


End file.
